President of Dankuk
The President of Dankuk (Kyo: 대통령 Daetonglyeong) officially designated as the President of the Government of the Grand Kingdom of Dankuk, was the head of government in Dankuk. The president was the leader of the government, though he assisted closely by the Vice President, who was primarily responsible for leading the cabinet. The president is directly elected, while the vice president and cabinet appointed by the Imperial Senate. All of these positions were officially inaugurated by the Emperor of the Great Kyo Empire. While in office, the president resided in the Presidential Palace in Iglesia Mayor. History Kyo Revolution The Presidency of Dankuk was established during the Great Kyo Revolution of 3608. The leader of the revolution, Lee Dong-seung, initially seized control of the Dranish Presidency, but quickly dismantled the office. Replacing the Dranish Republic was a constitutional monarchy, with the House of Ryeo's monarch becoming head of state. Lee retained the presidency as the head of government, but greatly increased the powers held by the president. Under Lee the nation was an authoritarian one-party state and the parliament served as a rubber-stamp to all presidential policies. Intra-Party Democracy In an attempt to expand the appeal of the single ruling party, Kyodae, reforms were made in the late 3650s by President Lee Hancheol. A reformist in the party, President Lee sought greater democracy in the Dankuk government. To achieve this goal a structure was implemented to create an intra-party democracy. This unique form of democracy empowered the value of party membership since all party members would be permitted to vote for representatives within Kyodae. As related to the presidency, the Kyodae leader selected by elected representatives every ten years in a mass political conference would also become the president. In practice there were still many limitations to the intra-party democracy. Candidates deemed "too dangerous," for either being too nationalistic or too liberal, often are often disqualified in elections in favor of conformist party members. However, attempts have been made to carefully bring in greater public involvement without upsetting the one-party rule of Kyodae. Absolute Monarchy In 3868 the Great Kyo Empire was proclaimed by Choesun I, as Dankuk reasserted its symbolic claims over Kazulia, known as Jjeokuk. The proclamation also elevated the status of the monarch and placed him into a more direct role in government. Starting in 3868, it became the tradition for the President of the Government to be the Emperor, effectively making the nation an absolute monarchy. This continued until 4011, when the Imperial Household abandoned the tradition in favor of democratic reforms that were being promoted by the recently legalized opposition. This abandonment led to the collapse of the one-party state commanded by the Imperial People's Party. It also led to the 4011 coup, orchestrated by Vice President Choi Youngsoo. The coup ultimately failed, though it resulted in the death of Emperor Seojun, Crown Prince Choesun, and the leader of the opposition party. By August 4011 the situation in Dankuk had stabilized and the democratically elected National Democratic Congress formed a new government. List of Dankuk Presidents Category:Politics of Dankuk